


Photographs

by aleatoryEpiphany



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleatoryEpiphany/pseuds/aleatoryEpiphany
Summary: Kagome enrols in Photography class, which begins an interaction that changes her life. SessKag, High School AU, short and sweet and fluffy.





	Photographs

The first time Kagome interacted – properly interacted – with Sesshōmaru, was as soon as she turned in her first project for Photography class. Photography was something she adored, but was just getting into, and his tips on how to better herself really, _seriously_ helped her. That experience, however, captured her attention and from then on her sempai and the Photography class' teacher's assistant was someone she noticed _everything_ about.

She was wholly, unrepentantly fascinated by him, and although she buried her feelings deep inside her heart, it wasn't long before she fell completely head over heels for him.

Sesshōmaru was nothing like anyone else thought him to be like, which was both wonderful and a shame, because surely he deserved better than what he was getting.

So when she, tentatively, asked if he would help her out with her final project – and he _agreed_ – Kagome was rather flummoxed to find his agreement dependent on her helping him out with his own final project. Wasn't she a bit too… She didn't know...  amateur, to be helping him?

Nonetheless she agreed and soon they had dates for their respective projects to be done, which Kagome was looking forwards to. She didn't know how Sesshōmaru would feel about her project, but hoped he would not take it amiss – if he did she would just drop her idea and find something else to do.

But right now it was more important to capture the shimmering koi in the pond behind the school, an attempt she had several successes at before her (when he wasn't being so _obnoxious_ like he was now) best friend surprised her and she promptly fell into the pond. “Yo, Kagome!”

“Ugh, Inuyasha you had better be damn glad that my camera is waterproof or I'd have you paying for the replacement!”

He helped her out of the pond with an apologetic look, his puppy ears falling back some. Okay so she couldn't be too mad at him after all, not when he looked like _that_. “Fine, fine, what is it you wanted to ask me?”

“Wanna go to a film this weekend?”

Kagome smiled gently – he'd been asking her out on dates for weeks now and even though she always turned him down, he never seemed to realise that she was turning him down because she liked someone else, not just because she was busy. She'd finally get that out of the way now – Kagome hated leading people on, accidentally or not. “I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I have plans this weekend, working with Sesshōmaru-sempai on my final project for Photography class. Besides… I don't like you like that, I'm sorry. I like someone else.”

His ears drooped further, before he nodded firmly and straightened up. “I thought that might be the case, but wasn't gonna stop tryin' til you told me so because I don't just give up. Who's the lucky guy?”

Unbeknownst to either of them, said “lucky guy” was within hearing distance, and listening in, because he was bored and interested in his kōhai.

“Sesshōmaru-sempai. Yeah, yeah, I know, I've heard it all, asshole older brother, yadda yadda. At least you still have your father in your life.”

Inuyasha groaned and buried his face in his hands, ears twitching in irritation. “Oh, _Kami_ , not you **too**.”

“Nope, not me too.”

That stopped his whinging and he looked up at her. “Wait a minute, whaddaya mean by that?”

“I mean that I don't like Sesshōmaru-sempai because he's rich, or handsome, or doesn't talk much. I don't give a damn about the “Ice Prince”. I like Sesshōmaru-sempai for _who he is_ , and no other reason.”

Inuyasha stood up, walked in a circle, and sat back down again, clearly confused by this. “Whaddaya mean by _that_?”

“Sesshōmaru-sempai might be quiet, but when he speaks it is always because he has something important to say. He is not just some genius who doesn't have to try to get the grades he does – I've seen him in an empty classroom before after school when I was coming back from photographing some of the crows on the rooftop, and he works incredibly hard to make sure that he never turns in less than the best he can give when it comes to his school work. He doesn't take interest in people very often, but when he does it is inevitably because he can see they have talent in something with which he can help them, and he _always_ does so. Helps them, that is. He doesn't have any friends but that isn't because he is untouchable, it's because something has given him reason to believe that if you get attached to someone they will inevitably let you down, which is really very sad, but also understandable.”

Her hanyō friend blinked and then _looked_ at her. “Ya know, as much as I hate to say this, you've got that asshole pegged. What started this?”

“He helped me out with my photography when I was just beginning this year, and it surprised me so much that he captured my attention and so I _paid_ attention. Yes, Sesshōmaru-sempai is handsome, beautiful even. But that wasn't what drew me to him and even though it is inevitably a part of who he is, it isn't the most _important_ part of who he is.”

Inuyasha sent her a wry grin and nodded. “Well, I'll just wish you luck then. His standards are ridiculously high but weirdly enough I think if anyone can meet them it'll be you.”

Kagome smiled a bit, “Oh I'm not going to pursue him. He has too many people pursuing him right now as it is, and I consider him to sort of be a friend. I would never risk what camaraderie we have in such a way. But thank you anyway.”

Her best friend sent her an incomprehensible look, then shook his head and walked off, muttering low enough that she couldn't hear – but that his half-brother, who he was aware had been listening in on the conversation, could, “Hurt her and I'll hurt you.”

Sesshōmaru simply smirked and said nothing. This was a most pleasing set of circumstances, indeed.

\- - -

“So,” Kagome asked when they were in the forest behind her shrine, “What do you need my help with, sempai?”

“No 'sempai', Kagome, just call me Sesshōmaru.”

Kagome grinned at that and nodded, “Gotcha, Sesshōmaru.”

He gave her a brief smile, which made her heart flutter unsteadily in her chest, before stating, “I would like you to find me things to photograph. You have a knack for finding beauty.”

The raven haired miko was a bit sceptical of this – she'd _seen_ the kind of things that Sesshōmaru turned in for his TA projects, and he was a master at finding stunning things to photograph – but she complied anyway. He wanted beauty? She'd show him beauty.

Kagome knew this area beyond well, as she took most of her pictures here, so she slowly led him through the trees, pausing here and there to show him things that captured her attention. A crow up in the tree above them, a field of flowers that she sat in, procuring a few to place behind her ears, a herd of butterflies, three of them alighting on her hand, lily pads on a pond, and a tiny frog on one of the lily pads. And all the while he was taking pictures, capturing not only what she showed him, but _her_ , which was the real point of this excursion. Kagome was stunning, and he wanted to show her and everyone else exactly how beautiful she was – this was the best way to do so. No posing, no dressing up, just her natural beauty and happiness.

When they finished, Kagome offered him tea and he accepted solemnly – Kagome did _not_ let many people into her home, so it was an honour to be allowed in, especially being yōkai that he was. Kagome was a true miko and could read people like an open book – hence why she never dated, because being able to read people so easily meant she could tell when the attraction was only physical, which it most often was. Yōkai were much harder for her to read, thankfully, or she would be aware of his attraction to her (not only physical attraction, thankfully for everyone involved) already and he wanted to wait to show her that.

When it came time for their second meeting, it was at his apartment, and Kagome was fidgeting adorably in a nervous manner. “I had an idea, but you might not be up for it, so just tell me if it's not cool and I'll find something else to do, okay?”

Ah! Sesshōmaru almost smirked at her manner – she probably wanted to photograph _him_ , which he had never let anybody else do… But Kagome was _not_ anybody else. Kagome was herself; sweet, kind, and loving. “Go on.”

“I want you to pretend like I'm not here.”

Interesting. It seemed like she wanted to do the same thing for her final project that he was doing for his TA project, but he did not mind that – it just showed how suitable they were for each other, in the end. “Excepting that I will be providing tea and meals, that is suitable.”

She smiled in a relieved manner, and Sesshōmaru went about his day. First preparing tea, then settling in to read for a time. Then he moved to his “spare room” which he used for a dojo and practised his kata, after which he prepared them lunch, the entire time listening to the whirr and click of her camera. After lunch he pulled out his guitar and began practising it as well, going about his day as if he did not have company to the point that he nearly forgot about her.

When the day was done, he took her out to dinner, and smiled as she flushed when he insisted on paying. Kagome really was adorable sometimes.

\- - -

The Photography classroom was filled with displays now, and Kagome would have laughed to see how many people were surrounding her own project were it not kind of sad. None of those girls really deserved to see _that_ Sesshōmaru – and at her request, a few of the more intimate pictures, such as when he was playing his guitar, had been taken in but not put on display – because they only saw the rich and handsome “Ice Prince”. They didn't know him or care to know him, they just _wanted_ him.

She slowly went through the room – no names were attached to the displays but she could tell who was behind some of them just by the subject matter. And then… And _then_ , she reached Sesshōmaru's display, and was stunned speechless. It simply said “Beauty” for the subject matter, but every single photograph was of her. Kagome looking up in delight at a crow. Kagome with flowers in her hair. Kagome with butterflies on her hands. Kagome holding a small frog in the palm of her hand. Her breath caught at the implications of such a display, and when her sempai ghosted up behind her and asked, “Do you like it?” it was all she could do not to cry.

He could clearly see that she was stunned, took her hand in his own, and led her out of the room, unseen by everyone except their teacher. His hand kept holding hers up until they were on the school roof, and he gently asked her, “Do you really think so little of yourself, Kagome?”

She hiccuped, barely keeping her tears at bay, and shook her head, “No, but... You're _you_. Beautiful and kind and cold and perfect in every way.”

He smiled at her then, and _oh_ it was so amazing, “Then date me.”

It wasn't a question, and Kagome responded before she could even think about the implications, “Yes. Of course, I'm not _stupid_.”

Sesshōmaru full on smirked at her then, and she realised what had just happened, flushed, and squeaked, “H-hey! You- You tricked me!”

He laughed softly and ran a clawed hand through her hair, which oh it felt so _lovely_. “I did no such thing. After all, you _did_ say yes without thinking about it. That should make things perfectly clear. Tonight then? I'll pick you up at six.”

Kagome nodded, dazed, confused, and blissfully happy. “Yeah… Tonight.”

He smiled at her again and swiftly kissed her, before leaving her to process it all alone.

Just think, all this because of some photographs.


End file.
